Owing to the popularity of app stores, modern app stores have an overwhelming amount of content available. These app stores often have top charts, such as lists of the most downloaded apps, or the highest grossing apps, as a means of helping users find the most popular apps. Some app stores can have collections of featured apps. However these features do not adequately solve the problem of helping users to find the best apps in view of the overwhelming amount of content available.